Auntie Snix's Double Dare Ensnare
by Jedi Luka
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are best friends/roommates Santana dates then to go on a date Fluff


"Rach!"

"What?!"

"Where are my-"

"On your head!… dummy."

"I heard that!" Quinn pulled her glasses down with a sigh.

"It was meant for you to hear." Rachel raised her brow as she rounded the corner into the kitchen. "Did you-"

"Turn the crock pot on low? Yes I did." Quinn finished.

"God you're both so annoying." Santana groaned laying on the sofa.

"They sound like an old married couple." Kurt hummel flipping through the pages of Vogue.

"Why are you following them around again?" Santana asked the camera.

"They're doing this new show on E! about me." Rachel answered.

"Why? You are not interesting." Santana cackled lying upside down on the sofa.

Rachel looked at the camera expressionless.

"Fuck off Santana." Quinn snapped.

"I mean all you do is act, sing, and come home to Quinn. You put together puzzles!"

"Hey it's relaxing." Rachel shrugged.

Camera cuts to just Rachel in a room.

"So what if I like to come home and do a puzzle after a long day! I'm an extroverted introvert! I spend all day around other people and when I'm done with work I like to be alone."

 _Isn't Quinn there though?_

"Well yeah of course she's my roommate and my best friend."

Camera cuts to Quinn alone in a room.

"Yeah Rachel is my best friend. I used to be so jealous of her in high school. Then we became friends our senior year. We've been inseparable ever since.

Back to the 4 friends in the living room.

"When was the last time either of you went on a date?"

"Just ask your mom I was with her last night." Rachel smirked as she helped Quinn around the kitchen.

"Wow Berry." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Seriously though." Kurt chimed in placing the magazine down.

The two roommates turned towards one another brows furrowed.

"Uhh umm." They hummed in unison.

"That's what I thought." Santana nodded. "I don't understand why you both don't just go out already. Q used to have the biggest crush on you back in high school."

Quinn's head snapped up looking at her friend in a panic.

"Wait what?" Rachel asked looking at the blonde.

"It was a long time ago."

Rachel grinned leaning against the counter. "Oh yeah?"

"Oh don't you start!" Quinn pointed.

Camera cuts to Quinn in a room alone.

She's blushing at the question that was asked.

"Yes I had a thing for Rachel back in my senior year. That was it thought just a things." Quinn sighed placing her hands on her lap.

 _Do you still have feelings for her?_

"... No of course not. She's my best friend." Quinn stuttered.

Camera cuts back to the scene at hand.

"You know I remember you having a thing for Quinn as well." Kurt smirked looking at the brunette.

"What was that?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah you were always making sure Quinn was okay and apart of everything."

"That's called being a friend." Rachel raised her brows with a grin.

"You know what it's time for Snixs double dare ensnare." Santana smirked getting up off of the sofa.

"Oh God no." Rachel groaned.

Camera cuts to Santana alone.

"Snix's double dare ensnare is a game I made a long time ago that forces people to do what I want when I want or they'll have to face the consequences."

 _What are the consequences?_

"Don't ask."

Camera goes back to the scene.

"I told you both it would be back one day." Santana shrugged. "So this is what you both have to do. Go on a date. With each other." She smirked.

"That's it?" Quinn asked.

"Yup."

"That's not bad." Rachel smiled.

"Ooh ohh can I add to it?"

"No!" Rachel yelled.

"Yes what is it Hummel?"

"They have to kiss at the end of the date with tongue!" Kurt giggled picking up his glass of wine.

"Wow Kurt." Quinn furrowed her brows.

"That's pretty good Kurt." Santana smirked. "Hey we can totally sit with one of you in a van and see what they're up too right?" Santana whispered to the boom guy. The camera nodded.

"It seems so harmless but it's Santana and I know there has to be more." Rachel chewed on the tip of her thumbs she spoke with Quinn. The blonde pull on Rachel's hand to get her to stop biting her thumb.

"Santana is just trying to bother us. It's going to go smoothly." Quinn shook her camera zoomed in on Rachel's face who looked directly in the camera. She rolled her eyes with a kink of her brow.

"Well who takes who out?" Rachel asked.

"Rock paper scissors?"

"2out of 3?"

"Let's do it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Soooo I won which means Quinn has to take me out. I have no idea what the plan is-" the brunette turned from the camera to the knock on the door.

Rachel opened the door with a smirk.

"Hi." It was Quinn in a red dress.

"Wow." Rachel leaned back her hand in a salute. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks." Quinn blushed with a smile. "You look great as well."

"Let me just warn my roommate that might be bring home someone tonight."

"Shut up let's go." Quinn laughed taking Rachels hand.

"Wow do you always tell your dates to shut up?"

"Just the dorks." Quinn smirked hitting the elevator button.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The conversation between the two flowed easily.

As Quinn led the brunette down an alley.

"Is this how I die?"

"Good God you're dramatic." Quinn chuckled. She looked over to find the camera and hid the panel on the door as she punched in a code opening a door to a ballroom.

"Wow." Rachel whispered it a was a large ballroom. Quinn turned towards the crew "Hey could you guys keep your distance tonight? Thank you."

Quinn turned bumping into a waitress.

"Nice." Rachel laughed before taking Quinns hand as she led them to the bar. "Two whiskeys please… How did you find this place?

"I may or may not have asked the skulls for help."

"That is very cool and creepy at the same time." Rachel laughed handing Quinn her drink before walking over to a round table on the side. "So how has work been?"

"It's good they fired that creepy guy."

"Good riddance."

"What about you what's new?"

"Well I'm in talks of joining the Marvel family."

"What?! Rachel that's amazing! Can you tell me who?" Quinn leaned in as Rachel whispered in her ear. "Holy shit. That's amazing oh my God."

"I've been working on an album as well. I just kind of have a writer's block at the moment." Rachel sighed.

"It'll come to you soon it always does." Quinn reached over covering Rachel's hand.

"Wanna dance?" Rachel smiled her ear perking up to the sound of Bachata music.

"Only if I'm asked properly."

"Lady Fabray, May I have this dance?"

Quinn downed her drink before standing up. Rachel led the blonde on the dance floor taking the lead.

 _Que solo por un beso_

"I didn't know you could dance to Spanish music." Quinn said softly as Rachel spun her back.

"Come on Quinn you know my father's put me in dance classes." Rachel chuckled.

"Right." Quinn laughed as Rachel moved her arms lower. The pace of the song quickened and Rachel began moving her around with ease.

Her eyes drifted to the other dancers who began to follow Rachel's lead. She wondered how long that had been going on. All of a sudden she felt herself being dipped. Her eyes locked with sparkling chocolate orbs. Her famous Rachel Berry smile. The brunette slowly brought the blonde up as the song faded out. Quinn noticed Rachel's eyes advert from her eyes to her lips then back up. She leaned in when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" A man with asked with a smile.

"No." Rachel furrowed her brows.

Quinn chuckled biting her lip.

"Um I think it's up to this girl here. So what do you say?" He smiled.

"No." Quinn kinked her brow.

His eyes widened.

"I believe the lady has spoken. You can go shave your back now." Rachel smiled pointing towards the door.

The guy scoffed and walked away.

"Nice." Quinn chuckled trying to contain her laugh.

"What a douche." Rachel muttered. "Like he could even land a woman like you."

"A woman like me? Do explain." Quinn smirked her cheeks warming up noticing the brunette was blushing too.

"Aw come on Quinn you know what I mean." Rachel's cheeks were now pink as she led them to the bar.

"No, I don't think so." Quinn feigned innocence.

Rachel huffed with a grin. They took their drinks and walked off towards the balcony.

"Well I'm waiting to hear how amazing I am." Quinn grinned.

Rachel chuckled looking off at the skyline. She could see Quinn shiver in the corner of her eye. Without thinking Rachel drapes her suit jacket around the blondes shoulders.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"There are many words I could use to describe you but we don't have that much time before we freeze." The two women laughed. "You're gorgeous, patient, and hard working. You deserve the very best, and I can guarantee you that guy was not worthy."

"You don't think anyone is good for me." Quinn smiled tilting her head.

"I don't know where you find these Barney's." Rachel shrugged.

"You're one to talk." Quinn kinked her brow.

"Wait what?!"

"All you date are actresses, singers, and models. Most of them with no actual brain."

"I date regular people." Rachel scoffed.

"Oh my gosh _regular people_?" Quinn laughed shaking her head.

Rachel smiled the blondes eyes are bright and warm. Her fingers reached out pushing fallen strands of blonde locks behind her ear.

"Quinn?"

"Yes?" She whispered seeing Rachel inch forward.

The brunette leaned in the rest of the way her lips meeting Quinn's. They pulled back slowly opening their eyes to search each other for any objections. Quinn pulled Rachel back to her.

Camera slowly cuts to Quinn.

"I've been wanting to do that since high school." Quinn nodded.

Cuts to Rachel she shakes her head with a soft smile.

"I didn't realize what was right in front of me."


End file.
